


Dreams of Sansara

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin cannot flirt, Bollywood Au!, Cliche, Crack, Cringeworthy dialogue, Incorrect presentation of Bollywood, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Prompts: there was a prompt on the star wars kink meme awhile back about Obi and Anakin having to go undercover for a mission: King has a harem that Obi-wan has to infiltrate and Anakin is more than flustered about seeing his master in silks and perfumes :) tag, you're in!!!! + May I add that throwing at it every possible bollywood cliché and making it all happy and seductive and HAPPY would make my arctic heart melt?Anakin and Obi-Wan are sent to the system of Sansara to overthrow yet another government.





	Dreams of Sansara

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~!  
> I'm back and still suffering from writers block, so it took me sooo long to finish this.
> 
> As you can read in the tags this is an absolute incorrect depiction probably. Most of this is based upon google searches and top 10 cliches, since I never really got into bollywood movies. I hope you are still satisfied!
> 
> Have fun!

It  was an unspoken agreement between Anakin and Obi-Wan that the Jedi-Master would take the role of any and all more degrading disguises in undercover missions than the man's former padawan. It  was simple math in their minds and something that he  was endlessly grateful for. Nine years  had left their mark and while he did not  react as bad as before, he will never  be the perfect jedi in that regard. It  was too much, but thankfully Obi-Wan  had never commented on him. Other masters  disagreed with the man, Anakin  knew , but then they  complained that he  messed up. He  was human and he  tried , but he could never  stop the fear from crawling up his throat and suffocating him. He  feared they would sell them or  leave him if something  went wrong. He  was not afraid to die, he  was not afraid of being tortured, but to be a slave again would be his end. Obi-Wan understood, well not really, the man had not been nine years a slave, but he  understood as much as he could.

 

This mission in particular  was pretty straight forward. Devadas Chaudhri  was the true heir to the throne of the mid rim planet Sansara, but  had spent his life in hiding after his mother  had been killed . After the sudden death of the king however, an imposter  had claimed his place and  became a tyrant to the prospering planet. Instead of trying to be a hero or martyr, he  contacted the jedi council and  pleaded for help. Because they  were due to some rest from the war front, the Council  had deemed that overthrowing a government  was the perfect vacation for them. That  was how Obi-Wan and him  had ended up here in a remote mansion on one of the moons of the planet,  getting fitted in proper clothing for their roles. As it  was Anakin's task to play the royal, he  was dressed in a particular stunning Sherwani in a sky blue, form fitting and emphasizing his shoulders and the small waist. The nehru collar as well as down the rows of buttons and the sleeves  was embroidered with fine leaves, vines raking up to his elbows. His jodhpuri  were white and his shoes  donned the same ornaments and fabric as the Sherwani. The dupatta  draped over his shoulder  looked like finest silk, shimmering silver and accented by a dark blue frame around it. The embroidery silver inside the frame  turned the same midnight blue on the inner fabric. His golden curls  had been purposefully curled even more and sitting on the crown of his head  was a silver circlet. He  looked like a prince out of a fantasy if he  were to believe the attendant that  had helped him dressing and now gushed about him. Obi-Wan  had yet to comment on the outfit like he usually  tended to do by making a statement about how ridiculous he  looked . Looking over at him, the older man  seemed to look appreciatively at him and then  gave him the most charming grin. “Maybe I will have to save you from all the marriage proposals you will be getting.”, Obi-Wan  remarked and Anakin could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. It  got worse when the attendant mentioned that it  was time for Obi-Wan  to be shaved off all the body hair except his lovely locks. He did not  want to imagine this, he  kept reminding himself. But there  was no lying to oneself.

 

Anakin  was trying to remember all the customs of this pretty strange culture. Luckily at least they  spoke basic, even if a very  _ interesting  _ form of it. The possibility that a statement  was made through a random, but still entirely choreographed, dance number  was too high for his liking. He still  had problems memorizing the most basics steps without stumbling like an utmost fool, but when Obi-Wan  left the bathroom in his ensemble all the grace he  had left was gone. He  fell face first to the ground. The only good thing  was the high thread count of the carpet which  made it very soft to lie on. Maybe he should stay there and  continue to ogle his former master. He did not  trust his legs in the least. Obi-Wans hair  was falling to his face like after a particular tiring training session and clipped to them  were golden chains. The lime green, sheer saree depicted birds midflight and  was draped across his body in the bengali style. The fabric  flowed across his body, doing not much for the Jedi Masters modesty. He could make out the golden chains across the upper body of the man, that  hung from a chain that  connected the golden but bejeweled by an emerald necklace. The salwar kameez  was made of silk in a pearl color, flowers blooming across them in a deep green. Tassels golden in color  were attached at the waistband and the slippers  were the same green color as the saree, highlighted by golden vines. The outfit in itself  was stunning, but that Anakin  had a crush on the man for years now did not  help . Of course he  had seen the man in less, but mostly wounded and in those moments his mind entirely too focused in the task at hand to admire the view. But this outfit  was made to please and that it  did .  _ Stars. He should be prohibited to wear so many layers like the jedi robes ever again in his life.  _ The thought shot through his mind. But the most beautiful thing  was not the clothes but the laugh Obi-Wan  released . Anakin  felt his ears  become hot again and he  was sure he  was red of embarrassment, but he could not  help the smile forming on his lips. 

 

Anakin  ended up on his feet and  was happy to sit down as the focus  shifted to the copper  haired man. Good thing, because the next course of action would have  been teaching the jedi master how to dance. Well, it would have been if the man did not  broke out into dance like he  had danced his whole life and Anakin  knew for sure that he  did not. He  gaped at him, how could he not? The way the man  circled those hips  was downright sinful and certainly outlawed on at least five different systems. 

 

The palace  was a grand affair, it  was opulent and colorful in its design as pretty much everything on Sansara. It  was stunning and breathtaking and a few years ago Anakin would have  been stunned without a doubt. But now he  was able to maintain a cool facade, striding through these too long halls with their impossible high ceilings like he  owned the place. A servant  was walking half a step before him, showing him the way, Obi-Wan however  walked exactly three steps behind him, making it impossible for him to keep an eye on him. They  met with the imposter in one of the grande salons that  had no doors but just connected to the floor. The man  had black hair and light grey eyes, his skin  was pale in comparison to Anakin's and he  was dressed in a black Sherwani with red embroidery. He  looked every part the villain out of fairytales and holodramas, his mustache as pointed as evil his smirk  was . He  was introduced as King Jagjit, Ruler over Sansara and Son of the Gods. Anakin  suppressed a snicker at that. If there  was one deity in the galaxy it would be the force and well he  was the chosen one. And while certainly he could be quite arrogant it  was due to his skill rather than some title he  was given . At the best of days he did not  believe that he  was chosen for anything  (but to be hopeless in love). “It  is a pleasure to meet you, the true king of the Sun of Sansara. I  have brought a present before you, a gift to build a bridge between us over the rift of misfortune.” Anakin  began and  gave the sign for Kenobi to walk forward. It  was hard not to let the anger at the kings leering show. “This gift of yours may please my eyes, but will it truly  please me?”, the tyrann  asked and as if on cue various servants  started playing an upbeat tune. Members of the king's harem  appeared out of nowhere, their  skirts flaring with the movements, all uniforms in bright pink colors. Obi-Wan  began to dance and Anakin could tell through their bond that the other  was anxious about the coming performance. Without a moment's hesitation the girls  fell perfectly into step with the jedi master and he could swear they  had to be force sensitive. How else had they  achieved such synchronicity ? After looking once around his eyes  stayed with Obi-Wan. Despite the tension and the importance of the mission, the other  seemed to like to dance. At least his movements  looked natural and not like he  had two left feet. It  was during this song that Obi-Wan  unwrapped the Saree, showing of his lean, but sturdy body, the muscles that  were not for showing off but  built through training and fights. It  was impossible not to stare, at least in Anakin's opinion.  “I, the ruler of this realm,  receive gracefully the gift that the Bastard  bestows unto me.’, Jagjit  proclaimed .  _ He would be a fool if he  _ _ did _ _ not. _ The blond thought. After the music  finished all harem girls and the unnecessary servants  left , Obi-Wan  was to follow them. “It  is truly a shame that it  took so long for us to reunite, Brother mine.”, the king  said and the smile as fake as Anakin's presumed identity. He  answered with a smile on his own and  said :“Yes, disgrace to those who  parted our fates for they  had chosen not wisely.”

 

Later at noon they  had dinner in one of the rooms for it. The walls  were clad in artful carpets and they  had reclined on klinai. Food  had been brought to them and a group of girls from the harem  provided entertainment in the form of dance and song. He  was uncomfortable looking at them for they  were nothing more than slaves. Through tradition each king  had a harem of lovers, but none of these girls  loved the king. He did not even  need to ask them to tell. So he  looked at the man who  was his host,  looked at the palace and  tried to remember all the routes and securities in place. He  waited for Obi-Wan’s signal at the moment, growing more restless with time. He only  listened with one ear to the King's blabbering and  sighed a breath of relief as he  heard one of the servants hurriedly approaching. The man  was fidgeting and sweating and Anakin could tell that he  was more uncomfortable with being the bringer of the news than the actual news. “Sir! One of the w-whores  broke into the archives!”, the man  stuttered helplessly. The king tensed with anger, his eyes filled with rage and locked on Anakin's:”If this treachery  is a plot of yours to gain my throne,  know that it will be a headless venture!”, the man  stood up and  went to the passage. “Guards!  Subdue him and  throw this imposter into the prison!”,he  bellowed and  stalked into the hallways. Anakin  smirked , from beneath his clothes he  grabbed his lightsaber. One swipe  cut the weapons of the guards in half, both men stunned by the action  flew easily against the nearest wall with a force push. They did not  get up, but he  was certain that he  had not killed them. There  was no time to ponder over things like this as he  had to find Obi-Wan, who  had the necessary proof to dethrone the king legally. He  run through the labyrinth like halls, his steps  were silent in search of his former master. His guidance  was the man's force presence. Soon he  saw him and  grabbed him without thinking into the nearest wall. “ Is this a lightsaber or  are you just happy to see me, Anakin?”, Obi-Wan  smirked as he  said that and Anakin  blushed redder than the jedi masters hair. “Here  is your life, Master”, he  muttered , handing over the hilt. “You  got everything?”, Obi-Wan  nodded and  deflected various blaster shots. “Time to leave.”

 

Their path  came to a halt in the throne room. It  was opulent in its design and a masterwork of craftsmanship. They  had no time to appreciate this. On the throne made of gold  sat King Jagjit in all his malevolent glory. Before the podest upon which the throne  was placed stood ten Guards with Vibroblades to the neck of the Harem girls and boys. “Now, now. This little game of yours  has to end. Yield and  bow down to the true king!” They both  did so. “ Behead the whore.”, the king  commanded . Anakin's mind  raced and his breath  stocked . He  felt the nudge in the force. At the same time Obi-Wan and Anakin  pulled at the Vibroblades, combined it  worked . To their surprise the hostages  wasted no time attacking the weaponless guards. They may be at disadvantage, but by struggling they  gave the jedi the opportunity they  needed . The king  drew on a blaster by the time Anakin  jumped over the row of guards. The copper haired jedi  disarmed the guards that  charged at him, overpowering them easily as it  took preparation and skill to match the battle hardened general. The shot that  had been aimed at Anakin but  was easily deflected destroyed one of the stained glass. A ray of the evening sun  broke through it and it  shined upon Anakin like a halo of righteous justice in the moment he  put the lightsaber to the king's necks. “ Cease all attacks or I will kill him.”, there laid no hesitation in the threat, no wavering of his voice. The rest of the guards  backed down that  had not been knocked out by Kenobi. “This  was your last day as king. You will rot in prison until the end of time for your crimes against the citizen of the republic. No gods will help you now for this  is the will of the force!”, he  bellowed . For once of his life his word  was law.

 

After that everything  was just a rush. Jagjit  got chained up and Devadas  took his place. A fest  was organised in the blink of an eye and the music  started .  _ Oh no no  _ Anakin  thought , as everyone  began to dance and he  felt the attention shift to him. But then there  was Obi-Wan and he  was holding his hand out to him and he  smiled so prettily, Anakin  felt himself going weak in the knees. How could anyone  say no to that face, to that warm presence that  greeted and  embraced him like it  was a long lost part of its own.  _ Force dammit. _ He  thought and  put his hand into that of the jedi master. They  fit together perfectly in his own opinion. Obi-Wan  dragged him to the middle of the room and the  let go off him. Anakin  mourned the contact loss, but  could not be saddened in the face of Obi-Wan's joy. They  started to dance or in Anakin's case not to fall over his own feet again. He  was just happy that at least he did not  have to whirl around like Obi-Wan  did , tassels and saree flying with every twirl. Everything  was golden and colorful, it  was as if it  were a dream this place and Anakin despite his lack of dancing skills did not  want to leave this. This moment there they  were free, there nothing  was between,  made them  grow cold like the war with its endless campaigns and vast armies of tinned robots, greys upon greys like ashes after everything  had burned away with blood blotched in, darkening to lifelessness. He did not  think of the war now.

  
The dance and song  let the hours race by and somewhere along the line the two jedi found themselves under the moonlit gardens. In the distance the fest continued, warm lights pouring barely through the colorful mosaics of the large windows. It  was enough to make out the other, to lock eyes and  reach beyond. They  needed not to see for that, the force  was with them and it  glowed brighter than any stars. “Here.”, Anakin  said as he  detached the dupatta and  draped it around Obi-Wan's shoulders. “ Thank you, Anakin.”, the man with the charming accent  said . He would never tire hearing that voice. Anakin  swallowed down the anxiety and  gathered his courage. “You  were so beautiful...eh you are I  mean ..”, he  stuttered before he just  blurted the “I  love you” out like a karking fool. The moment he  said it he just  wanted his jedi robe to disappear into. Obi-Wan  released a breathy laugh. “After all those years under my tutelage I cannot  understand how you  are still unable to flirt.  Have I been that unable as a teacher?”, the rhetoric question  was a friendly jab, but Anakin could not  stop the feeling of his heart dropping. This  was not an answer. The hem of the jackets arms  were very interesting now. “Anakin.”, Obi-Wan  said . There  was as much warmth in his voice as in his hand that he  laid upon the younger jedis cheek. Their eyes  met again, there  was only fondness in them. “You  have come to mean so much for me. It  feels as if you  were a part of me already. But the code-” The copper haired jedi master could not  finish his words, Anakin  had tilted his head downward, demanding that he “ Shut up” and  kissed him. They  were the team, they  were already beyond what should be and those worries were for another day. Maybe a whole different life. This was perfect. Obi-Wan seemed to think so too now as he  cradled the others  face and pressed himself into the  embrace . For now, here on Sansara they could dream. Behind them flowers  bend together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy if you would visit me on my tumblr to have a chat :)
> 
> https://amidalascouture.tumblr.com/


End file.
